“Dashboards” present visualizations, for example, in graph or chart form, of various metrics or information, for example, that may be derived from business data stored in one or more business databases. Such visualizations may be viewed (e.g., on a computer screen or other display device) by executives to obtain an overview of how a business is performing. Different users within an organization may view a dashboard.
Business databases may generally store a significant number of data entries. Each data entry can include one or more data values and the data values can be associated with various different data categories. Due to the large number of databases and/or the large amount of data available in the databases, the performance of queries of the business databases can involve substantial processing resources and as a result, also be fairly time-consuming.
The applicants have recognized a need for methods and systems for optimizing performance of data analysis by computers.